


Welcome to the jungle

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Club, Harry and Niall are barely there, Like, M/M, curly!liam, present!Zayn, this is just Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello gorgeous!”</p><p>He was feeling cheesy tonight okay? That boy was just so cute with his curls and his big brown eyes that Zayn couldn’t help it. This time the boy clearly rolled his eyes and tried to escape his grip but Zayn was holding him hard.</p><p>“What’s your name curly?” he add.</p><p>“Liam. Can you let me go now?”</p><p>“Hey Liam. I’m Zayn and no, I won’t. I’d rather keep you for a while if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Present!Zayn meets barely 18 Curly!Liam in a gay club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I worte this maybe...a year ago seriously and I haven't posted it yet because I wasn't confident enough but hey today's the day i said fuck it let's do this.
> 
> Thank's to Héla, Laurence and also Timi who all kinda help me with this one, so here it is!

The music at _The Jungle_ was pounding harder than ever tonight and Zayn was feeling the bass right into his heart. _Boom. Boom. Boom._ It was quite boring for him to be honest, nobody was interesting enough and he was leaning against the bar in his white henley shirt, dark blue jeans and big brown boots, watching Harry trying to charm a blond in some dark corner.

If you had asked him, the blond was looking a bit too much like a frat boy for his own taste but hey, if Harry wanted a piece of that, good for him. He was cute, yeah... Okay he was really cute and his cheeks were now a nice red color probably because Harry was already talking slowly and dirty into his ear but no, not the kind of cute Zayn was aiming for tonight.

Zayn sighs, saying to himself that at least one of them might just get lucky tonight. He finished his drink just as the song was changing into something smoother, slower and let’s say it, filthier and he felt the mood around him change suddenly. With a quick glance over where Harry was standing, he saw that the blond boy was now fisting the front of the curly haired boy's shirt, their lips moving together in sync with the music. 

The lightning kind of shifted at the same moment and he saw two boys getting their way through the crowd. One of them was wearing tight black jeans and a red tank top. His chest and one of his arms were covered in tattoos and his hair, quite long, was curling into a nice swoop at his forehead. He was really attractive and he caught Zayn’s attention enough for him to think he might maybe get lucky tonight

He quickly changed his mind though when he saw who was standing behind that tattooed boy. The other onw was the perfect picture of innocence with his head of dark blond curls and his plain black shirt, baggy grey jeans and white converse. He looked so out of place in the middle of the club that Zayn was quickly fascinated by him. It was like he was the biggest lolipop in a candy store and Zayn needed him. Now. 

The bar was a big U in the middle of the club and those two were on the opposite side of where Zayn was standing, still dumbstruck by this beautiful young boy. He made his way into the crowd to reach them. To reach him. The shorter one with the tattoos was already speaking to someone else and curly was looking around, looking a bit lost and sipping his drink. From behind, Zayn put one hand on the boy's hip and he leaned in and whispered :

“Welcome to The jungle” in his sexiest voice.

Okay it was cheesy as fuck but that’s the first thing that came into his mind because that boy smelled like heaven and Zayn couldn’t think straight anymore.  he felt the boy stiffen in front of him then turn around, with a look on his face ready to say : _Really? You’re hitting on me with the name of that damn club?_ but the boy stopped in his track, eyes widening when he finally looked at Zayn who leaned towards him again, and with his hands still on him he said:

“Hello gorgeous!”

He was feeling cheesy tonight okay?. That boy was just so cute with his curls and his big brown eyes that Zayn couldn’t help it. This time the boy clearly rolled his eyes and tried to escape his grip but Zayn was holding him hard.

“What’s your name curly?” he added.

“Liam. Can you let me go now?”

“Hey Liam. I’m Zayn and no, I won’t. I’d rather keep you for a while if you don’t mind.”

He saw a shiver running down the younger boy’s spine and he gave him a smirk, more than proud of himself. The boy was trying to act cold but Zayn was clearly having some effects on him. Good.

“You wanna dance with me Liam? Please?”

 “Oh he would love to.” said his tattooed friend with a pleased look of his beautiful features.

“No Louis, I don’t.” said Liam, but his eyes were still on Zayn’s.

“The only reason why you followed me here is to dance and you said it yourself. You love it.”

He looked at Zayn and add “He would love too” giving them both a little push towards the dancefloor.

If Liam was already adorable, the blush that spread on his lovely cheeks at those words clearly made him irresistible. He was chewing on his lower lip for a few beats and then finally said :

“I guess we can dance. Just one song though.”

“You’re wounding me Liam, am I not worthy enough to dance with you the whole night?”

“Don’t do that.” Said Liam, pushing at him gently to gain some personal space.

“Do what?” Asked Zayn with a cocky raise of his eyebrows.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m your little boy toy.”

And with that he was gone for the dance floor, leaving Zayn with his mouth open. Okay maybe he was looking like a little angel but he was clearly so much more than that. Zayn looked at Louis, who was now smiling at him with a little shrug of his shoulders like _Hey, don’t look at me that way it’s not my fault_.

When he found Liam again he was already dancing in front of another boy and with a possessive arm around his waist, Zayn pulled him closer, with his front flushed against the younger boy’s back. He felt the boy's warmth spread through him in a delicious wave and with his lips against Liam’s ear he said.

“You’re not. You’re so much more than that.”

He felt a shiver going through Liam again and he smiled against the soft skin of his neck. Liam tried to turn around in his arms but Zayn held him there with a hand on his hip and the other flat on his stomach. Liam started to move smoothly against him, following the loud rhythm of the music and the older boy was trying to follow, moving his hips to the same beat as Liam’s. He raised a hand and put if softly on the back of Zayn’s neck who was resting his chin on the curly boy’s broad shoulder and put the other one on top of Zayn’s stomach. He turned his head slightly and asked Zayn :

“What am I then?”

“You’re fascinating”

Liam shook his head with a little smile on his lips and stayed silent for a while, until the end of the song where he swiftly remove himself out of Zayn’s grip and left him there as the notes were changing into a new song.

_Tonight I'll hunt you down Boy can you make me crowned with the wild things on the prowl. Welcome to the jungle._

Zayn followed the boy and grab at his wrist, firmly enough to make him turn around and he ask him :

“You don’t like dancing with me Liam?”

“I said one song." and  he disappeared into the crowd again, Zayn unable to follow him this time, quickly losing that lovely head full of curls he was still craving to touch.

Zayn searched for him  though, scanning the people in the club, a few boys tried to chat him up but he wanted only one of them and he had lost him. He finally spotted the onther at some point, Louis, and as he was approaching him he gave him a knowing smile and pointed to the dancefloor where Liam was now dancing with a new boy. It was innocent though, nothing like they had share earlier, something funny and casual, he could have sworn that boy wasn’t making Liam shiver like he had a few moments ago.

He waited a few songs until Liam finally came back to Louis and Zayn then reached for him, buying him a drink that Liam kindly accept with a smile and a soft look in his eyes but he barely talked, quick to return on the dancefloor again.

This time Zayn followed him and tried to dance with him again, to reach for him but every time Liam was fast enough to fall into another pair of arms or to grind against someone else. He was trying his best to ignore Zayn but their eyes meet too often over other people's shoulders for it to mean nothing. Liam's eyes clearly saying : _If you want me, come and get it._

And that’s what Zayn did. He took the opportunity when Liam was finally dancing alone and did the same as earlier, with his chest against Liam’s back, his arms firmly closed around the boy's waist. He was tired of running after him and he put his lips softly behind Liam's ear and kissed him, feeling his pulse mixing deliciously with the drumming noises of the song. Liam hips missed a beat at the same moment and he pushed his ass right against Zayn’s crotch and the kiss of his skin turned into a bite and the moan that escapes Liam’s throat was almost louder in his ears than the music playing in the club. This sadly seem to wake the boy up and he quickly turned around, eyes meeting Zayn’s in almost panic before he walked away from the dancefloor, walked away from Zayn, again.

God! Zayn needed a smoke. He was now kind of furious about a cute, little, curly, innocent boy who was teasing him. He wanted him, he made it pretty clear and even if Liam was playing hard to get, it was clear in his eyes, in the way he was curving his body against Zayn’s on that dancefloor just now that he wanted him too. Why did he ran away, _again_?

Sometimes, you just feel it deep down in your bones when someone could be it right? When someone could be special enough for you that you just need to try and that’s how Zayn was feeling right now. Like he couldn’t let that boy get away from him, like he couldn’t risk to lose him even if he wasn’t even his. Not yet.

As he escape by the backdoor, the cool air of the night cooling his sweaty skin, he put a cigarette between his lips before flicking the flame of his lighter. It had been a while since it had felt so good. Zayn felt the burning of the smoke going down his throat, calming his furiously beating heart, images of Liam slowly fading away as the smoke surrounded him. Then, he heard some voices coming from a few feet away, and a name rang into his ears :

“You gotta be kidding me Liam?! You left him again? He’s going to get tired and just leave you know?”

Was… was it Louis yelling at Liam and… Were they talking about him? He took a few steps forward and saw the two boys, Liam’s back to him and Louis looking at him with a fond look on his face, but aslo clearly annoyed by the other boy’s behavior.

“Well he’s going to anyway. Have you seen him Louis? I mean look at him! It’s clearly just a game to him. So i’m playing along okay?  There is no way a boy like that wants to be with me okay? So leave me alone.”

And he turned around, now facing Zayn, noticing his presence for the first time and he blushed so furiously Zayn thought he was going to burst into flames as Louis, still behind him, burst into laughter. And Zayn couldn’t believe what he had just heard, he wanted to eat him, to strip him and mark him all over to show everyone that this boy with the curls and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen was his. And he thought he was playing with him? How could this be even possible. Well okay, maybe it was his stupid pick up lines but still...

Liam, now looking at the ground tried to leave and walk pass him but Zayn stopped him, putting his hand flat on the other boy’s stomach and then he put his arm around Liam’s waist, pulling him closer and he whispered to him :

“You’re really stupid you know that?” 

And before Liam could leave or try to walk away again, Zayn continued :

“How could you not see how beautiful you are? How could you not see I want to know every part of you, inside and out. The moment I saw you inside I knew I needed to know what your voice sounded like, what it’s like to tangle my hand in your lovely curly hair, what your lips tastes like. It’s not a game Liam, m’not a player, not with you okay? You don’t see the effect you have on me? I know we just met but… Stop running away, okay? Give me a chance, that’s all I'm asking for.”

And Liam was trying so hard to convince Zayn that he didn’t care but his body was speaking another language, one that the dark haired boy was dying to hear. He curled his body against Zayn’s, letting the other boy put both of his arms around his waist and properly hold him, breathing in all those scents that he knew he would remember as Liam’s tomorrow. He heard the door to the club close again and saw that Louis’ wasn’t there anymore. Liam finally looked at him, with a shy smile on his lips. He laughed a little bit and said.

“It’s just that you’re so hot…”

Zayn's laugh echoed in the night's air and Liam quickly nuzzled his face against Zayn’s neck to hide the fact the blush that was back on his cheeks. Finally putting his hand in that mess of brown curls, the older boy asked Liam :

“Do I deserve another dance now that I earned your trust, oh lovely Leeyum?” 

Liam quickly looked up at Zayn with a look of pure glee in his eyes, clearly happy because of Zayn’s little nickname, by the way he had just said his name and he nodded, taking the older boy’s hand before leading him back inside. The loud music was a big contrast to that little private moment they just shared but Zayn followed him willingly on the dancefloor knowing that he could put his hands on Liam again.

And they started to sway to the rhythm of the music as soon as they reached the dancefloor, body much closer than before and Zayn was quick to roll his hips against Liam’s, now craving that boy even more than before. He wanted to make him feel like he was wanted, for real, because he was _him_ and not just a cute boy in a crowded gay club.

He slipped a hand under the young boy's shirt, getting drunker on the warmth of his soft skin, on the hardness of the muscles of his stomach and with a moan Liam let his head fall on Zayn’s shoulder. He put his soft plump lips on the skin of Zayn’s throat and with each movement of Zayn’s hips, Liam’s grip on the older boy's waist got stronger.

When Zayn let a finger run under the waistband of Liam’s boxer, he slowly lift his head and his eyes met Zayn’s. His lips, even in the darkness were looking raw from being bitten and also from Zayn’s stubble and he wanted to soothe them so bad, to feel them against his.

Zayn could see Liam looking down at his mouth and he straightened his head a little. When Zayn let his tongue slide onto his mouth, getting hungry with just the sight of Liam’s luscious lips,  he saw the other boy swallow. One of Zayn’s hand quickly left his stomach to fist into Liam’s curly hair as the other one stayed on his hip. To his surprise, it was Liam who closed the distance and smashed his lips against Zayn's own.

He was kissing hungrily, like he wanted to taste every little part of Zayn’s lips but he cupped his hand softly against his cheek, scratching almost tenderly at the coarse hair resting there. His touches were almost shy but his mouth was completely ruining Zayn’s. The older boy, with his hand still on Liam’s waist, slid them under Liam's shirt again, on the small of his back this time, bringing him closer to him, wanting to feel every inch of his body flush against his.

It was Liam who was the first to pull away, to breathe a little, but Zayn couldn’t help asking him for more :

“Don’t stop kissing me Liam. Like ever. Kiss me, please.”

And Liam was smiling now,  almost shyly even after all that kissing, after Zayn had told him he clearly wanted him. He rested their foreheads together. The music around them was still loud, almost violent but they took a moment to just look at each others.

The younger boy had a look in his eyes like he was thinking too much, like maybe the insecurities he was talking about with Louis earlier were trying to find a way back into his head again and Zayn didn’t wanted that. He wanted to kiss and touch and feel every inches of Liam’s skin.

“Just dance Liam. And kiss me again okay? We’ll talk later.”

So they did. Liam put both of his arms around Zayn’s neck and Zayn put his hands back on the small of his back feeling goosebumps raise under his fingertips. Their lips found each other quickly and they began to sway to the rhythm of the music. Zayn let Liam lead them because he was clearly better than him with that. He let his lips kiss down Liam’s throat, finding a cute little birthmark there and he started to suck on it, feeling Liam’s breath hitch a bit and his hips pushing further against his. Interesting.

Zayn had just found a weak spot and oh, he will enjoy it fully. He let his tongue tickle the small patch of darker skin and started kissing, biting and sucking at Liam’s throat. Marking him with his lips. He felt the arms around his neck getting tighter and he thought he heard his name whispered against his hair. He slowly raised his head to find Liam’s lips again and at the same time he slid one of his thighs between the younger boy’s and he felt him moan against his lips as he rubbed against him, just the right kind of friction to drive them both mad.

Liam’s arms left his neck and ran down Zayn’s back until they rested against his ass and  pulled him close with a slow roll of his hips, rubbing their clothed cock together and Zayn was the one moaning now. They were both getting hard and just knowing that made them rub even more against one another. The rhythm of the music was now forgotten, the most important was the one of their hearts beating faster with every minute.

“Do you trust me?” asked Zayn, his hips still moving against Liam’s. 

“I shouldn’t. But I think I do.” 

“Do you want me?” and with his words Zayn grabbed Liam’s cock through his jeans, feeling his dick twitch in his palm. Liam’s eyes fluttered close with that and he dropped his forehead against Zayn’s as he stuttered his answer.

“Y-Yeah. I do. F-Fuck Zayn I do.”

Zayn smiled to him then and took a step away from Liam, taking his hand and led him out of the dancefloor towards the bathroom where they stumbled, laughing and kissing. But when Zayn pushed Liam in a empty stall and locked the door, the younger boy stopped laughing and looked a bit nervous. Zayn crowded him against the door, kissed him softly on the lips and talked in his ear, almost whispering :

“I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with babe. But if you want to… God… The things I want to do to you Liam. I want to ruin you like you ruined me the moment you walked into that club. Do you want me to make you feel good Liam? Please babe, let me make you feel good.”

Liam actually whimpered at those words and he brought Zayn’s face closer and kissed him hard. With a hand fisted in his hair and the other one grabbing his shirt like he was trying to bring him even closer but at that point, it was impossible. Between kisses Liam spoke to him.

“Stop. Talking. You’re making it. Worse.”

“Worse worse or better worse?” said Zayn, making himself a bit nervous now.

And then Liam started laughing and kissed him again, whispering “idiot” against his mouth. This boy was. Wow. Zayn who was usually so good with words, was speechless. He first looked at him like he didn’t want anything to do with Zayn and now he was smiling at him, kissing him and most of all was hard for him. In his eyes, there was already a fondness when he was looking at him and Zayn felt like that look was the same one his own face. It was like Liam had already stolen a piece of him, a piece that he was completely willing to let him have, to share with him. Zayn stopped kissing him for a beat or two and just looked at Liam as he starts undoing his belt, like he was waiting for a sign that it was too much, that it was maybe too soon. But Liam just nodded and sealed his lips with Zayn’s again trying to make him understand without any words how much he wanted him to. 

With one last kiss, one that felt a whole lot like a promise, Zayn finally got down on his knees in front of him and pulled his jeans down. He heard a bang above him and with a quick glance he saw that Liam had rested his head against the door, giving him a nice look on his birthmark and all those hickeys Zayn had given him earlier. Mine.

He mouthed at Liam’s clothed erection, just breathing on it and mixing the warmth on his breath with the one of the younger boy’s body. Zayn took his time to kiss the inside of Liam's thighs and bite on his hipbone. Even if he was kneeling into some dirty bathroom of a gay club, he was feeling like he needed to take his time, to remember every minute of what they were sharing. Like Liam was so much more important than that and it scared him a little but then the boy was squeezing at his shoulder, digging his nails into it and saying his name in a whine, begging Zayn to touch him where he needed to be touched. So Zayn did.

He pulled on the waistband of Liam’s boxer to free his cock and his mouth watered at the sight of it. That young boy was full of surprises and the size of him was the best one so far. He licked at his own palm and took Liam in hand, pumping him slowly, enjoying those little whimpers escaping the boy's throat. He ran his tongue over the underside, taking his time to trace the vein with the tip of it and sucked gently on the head. He took him in his mouth little by little, completing what he couldn’t reach with quick flick of his wrist.

Liam was now saying his name, over and over, saying how good this was, how good his mouth was feeling. He knees were hurting from the cold hard tiles of the bathroom but Liam’s hand in his hair was enough to make him forget. He kept sucking on him, hollowing is cheeks and when Liam pulled particularly hard he hummed around his dick and the younger boy bucked his hips forward, making Zayn’s eyes watered with tears. He pulled again but harder this time, like he wanted Zayn to stop so he let him go with a pop and kept jerking him with one hand, the other pushing on his own crotch to loosen a bit of pressure.

“Are you close babe?” he asked Liam. But the young boy kept pulling on his hair and he said

“Come here please” and he helped Zayn get to his feet again.

He pulled the older boy closer to him and kissed him, his tongue chasing his own taste on Zayn’s tongue and his hands getting busy undoing the dark haired boy's pants. He shoved a hand into Zayn’s pants and grabbed his cock. In response Zayn felt his knees getting weak under the touch of calloused fingers.

“Want to make you feel good too.” whispered Liam against Zayn’s lips and with that he took both of their cocks into his big, warm hand and started jerking them both together, his other hand firm on Zayn’s neck and their eyes never leaving one another’s.

They were now sharing moans and whimpers, their lips never touching but their eyes so dark with want. Zayn started to fuck into Liam’s fist shamelessly, wanting to feel the hardness of the other boy's cock against his own as much as he could. He moved his hips and let his head fall onto Liam’s shoulder, no longer able to look at him in the eyes, only able to focus on the sounds filling the air and the fire burning at the bottom of his stomach.

“Come for me Zayn. Please I know you’re close.”

Who was even this boy? Looking like a little angel and now Zayn was completely wrecked under his touch. So he did what Liam asked and he came, with a low groan and his teeth sinking into the younger boy’s collarbone and his hips stuttering under the force of his orgasm. He felt Liam shivering as well and moaning his name and coming almost at the same time as him. They stay like that for a few beats, breathing hard and trying to remember their names. They were sweaty and sticky but Zayn was comfortable, laying against Liam’s body like this, he was already picturing him waking up and sharing lazy Sunday mornings in bed with that boy... Wait, what?

He raised his head and his eyes met Liam’s and he gave him the sweetest smile like he just hadn't talked dirty to him and given him the best orgasm in a while. Zayn found his voice back to say : _Wow_ and Liam laughed again closing his arms around his smaller body, hugging him close. And because Zayn wanted too, he asked Liam if he could kiss him again and they did. Slowly and perfectly, like they wanted to remember the exact taste of each other tomorrow morning.

And when he woke up the next day, Zayn did, the taste of that Liam boy was still on his tongue and when he rolled on his side and grabbed at his phone to look what time it was, he saw that Liam had answered the text message he had sent him last night (okay this morning). He got home, alone, because Harry was long gone with that cute little blond boy and he felt like Liam was just too important to be just a stupid one night stand.

 

_Can I call you tomorrow or it’s too soon? ;) xx_

**3:38 am**

 

**Liam :**

_Maybeeee? ;)_

**3:41 am**

 

**Liam :**

_Night Zayn… xxxxxx_

**3:41 am**


End file.
